Area LOST (A Divergent and World War Z Crossover) Twisted
by BeyondDarkLights
Summary: The Virus has come back. Zombies are everywhere, other than safe cities around the country. And when odd attacks go off behind the city's border's, Celestine becomes suspicious. Not only of all the factions leadership, but on the deeper lies that have been told to her society. If the infected get inside, will her lost but not executed memory be able to save the left existing human?
1. Prologue

**Halo my lovelies! This is my second fanatic fanfic. So be just as nice as you were to my first one. To those who keep bugging the hell out of my PM, YES, Yes, AND YES! This is a freaking Romance as well as Sci-Fi and Suspense. But you can't really have a suspense without creepy music giving you goosebumps, can you? So here we go! Let me get into my 'serious' suit, and Roll this Rock.**

**For those who would like to see a quick map of the city, go to my profile and down to my stories. You'll find the map title there. Then click that, and then click the book cover. :)**

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

_** Prologue **_

* * *

My name is Eris Arckenson. The world is broken. We're all broken. But we're being mended.

But my story doesn't start here. It start's ten year's ago. At the time I was 18, and as you continue reading, I will be 18 again.

I think about everything now. The clue's were all around us. And we didn't even see them.

Genetics. Brain Mutations. Formation. Personality.

Blood.

This is what separated them. Not just now. Or today. But for a thousand years. The system, the way they work, it's complicated. There are factions. Multiple of them, and as you can probably guess, each personality fits in one. The Abnegation, the Dauntless, the Erudite, the Amity, the Candor, and the infected. My opinion, the clueless, the idiots, the weirdo's, the lunatics, the callous, and well, the infected are still the infected.

The city is basically a bunch of circles inside one big one. Four Connecting circle's within one layer of fences. Beyond that is the Amity. And beyond that is the wall that separates us from the outside world.

The biggest faction is Amity, circling all the other faction's, but most inhabit outside of the exit of the fence. Partially because they never complain, that's why they're farmers.

The Candor, are in the fence, along with all the rest of the faction's. The live at the bottom of the city. I have no idea how they got the job with the court system, but, they got it. Somehow.

The Erudite, are next. They like to keep a certain amount of space between each division, so they can study movements.

The Dauntless live to the left of the fence, exit, on the far left of the Y. But their outposts are all over the city, so, basically they're the only ones who have vehicles, other than sometimes the Amity, and Erudite.

And right in the middle lives my district. The Abnegation. We're the only ones who have routes around the entire safe post. We help with delivery of food, supplies, to every division.

Except the Infected. This group of deformed homo sapiens, are hidden from society. More like their existence. Only former outsider's know the truth about them. To the commoner's, they don't even exist. Only the few captured are imprisoned in Erudite Headquarters. In most likely the closed off area of Erudite.

So then there's the east wing.

With city map's, that's the name of it. But the only place in Erudite where it's not described.

No regular citizen knows what goes on in that wing of the division, but what anyone could guess, if anyone was in here, from the outside world who still remembered, who was still allowed to hold the truth, they'd say that that's where the captured infected are studied, and killed.

Nobody tries to find a cure.

Nobody tries to heal or help them.

They're left alone in the overwhelming insanity that drives them to be thing's beyond cannibal's, madmen, and monster's.

But, if a secret is stolen or hidden, it's better left that way, if it kill's.

Our city was a community of people who were still alive. Who had been breaded, you might say, to create a community of healthy people. Who weren't infected. Yet.

So, each child is given a test when their ten years of age, to determine they're future division. If they fail, they have to choose a division to switch to at 16. If they pass, they choose at 18. People, who pass, have a better chance of choosing their origin division. And it's all for the being of the ancestor's healthy little world.

Everyone I knew passed. They belonged there. They knew the system, it was normal to them. They were born there. They were raised there. Their family members were in that division for generations.

Not me.

I wasn't born there. I wasn't raised there.

I was in the care of guardians I met when I was 8.

I had been _"installed"_ false memories, feelings, and personalities. Since I was most likely the first survivor, to my knowledge, the Erudite probably weren't skilled enough to have known everything about our life style, so they didn't bother to check three times if I still remembered anything that could tear them down, piece by piece.

But after everything that happened to me, I was the lucky one. I was still the survivor. Out of my passed family of four, I was the youngest one. I should have died. But I survived. Because each one of them brought me a distance further to safety, until I was the last one of them alive. My brother, Josiah, was the last one who died. He told me run, and not to stop until I got there. Here. This City. This so called safe haven.

There were 14 other kids who made it with me. But I watched them die at the city gates. I watched them turn into the monsters I had been running from my entire life, and that's when I gave up. And for those moment's, I lost hope. I was bitten, the gates opened, shots were fired, I was carried in. Then the dark came. I was in Erudite Headquarters for seven entire months until I had been healed. Until I had learned everything all over again. I spent my eighth birthday in that place. But it was the first one where I could actually take it all in. That I had gotten a year older. And then my memory of the Erudite who had supposedly saved my life, had been wiped away once more. And I could only remember a faceless woman with blonde hair who helped me through that hell.

I was given a mark. On my left wrist I was given a tattoo of a few hundred number's. Only going down a few inches, but it was definitely noticeable. I never knew what they meant, but I would imagine as a kid that it stood for some great achievement that I had made. On my right wrist, I had a mark that labeled me as an Outsider. It looked like a black rhombus with curled horn's, but for some reason, I liked it. But I knew what it meant. So I had to hide it.

_**(Sorry for interrupting, but for some TMI fan's, that is the ShadowHunter sign. This mean's nothing. It's just my label for Celestine, that she's imm- NOT TELLING YOU. That's for book's later, but just giving you a clue to help visualize.)**_

I was placed in the Abnegation division. My Guardians, Andrew and Natalie Prior, had a son who was a few months older than me, and a newborn daughter. After my fits in Erudite HQ, I cut my crap, and stayed in the Abnegation Division for the next two years. I surprisingly passed the test, and lived there for the next 8 years.

I felt safe. Nobody knew I still remembered everything. I didn't even know I still remembered. I still had dream's, where I would wake up screaming, so my parent's definitely noticed things, until they asked me. I told them the truth. And it was kept in the family, and I would be safe. Forever.

Everything seemed fine.

Until 2 day's before Choosing Day came.

And that morning, I could feel everything was falling apart.

And for everyone who made it with me...

This is our story.

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

_**So, I'm getting like a hundred view's everyday, so why don't you review!? Ahem, sorry. Luv ya!**_

* * *

_**(I Dare You To Read My Note. I DARE YOU.)**_

_**Also, I know this prologue sound's a little creepy or stiff (Haha! Cheesy Pun, but still!) but seriously, it doesn't sound like it will be funny or anything, but TRUST ME! IT IS! Just give it a chance, and you'll be begging for more. I think. **_

_**LUV YA INSURGENTS!**_

_**~TheDashWriter**_


	2. Chapter 1

_April 7th, 3015. (Safe POST 0807215005) Subject: Project | Arckenson_

_Age: 18_

_Being: XTRM DNGR_

_Tree Line: No Surviving Relatives (Parent's Deceased)_

_Current Guardian's: Andrew Prior | Natalie Wright/Prior_

_Faction: Abnegation _

* * *

_The Beginning _

* * *

_**Blue Eyes**_

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

**C****HAPTER |**

* * *

I woke up. I hyperventilated. That was the third nightmare I had this week. Same short story, I would be running, then jump scares, and just an odd one where I would be writing, in like, an older version of me, and then demons would start screaming 'Give Us Back the Keys!'

I flopped helplessly back and nearly hit my head against the wall. Today was a flashback day. I couldn't remember anything, but every movement I made I could remember doing the same thing before I came. The fact that my heart was beating so loud I could feel it in my brain, it was overwhelming.

"Celestine! Celestine!?" I heard my mother yell. She needed help. Her arms were crippling again. I hopped out of bed, night dress, messy hair and all, and ran to her bedroom.

"Celestine, your father left already, I can't reach them." She panicked, as she looked to the nightstand to the left of her.

"Mom, it's OK. You're OK." I opened the pill bottle and took out a vibrant blue pill with a white stripe around it. I got a glass of water, set it down, and propped her up. I tilted her head back and dropped the pill in, and poured out sip of water. I watched her throat as she swallowed. She slowly started to calm down. I looked down, and saw her hand shaking.

"Did you not go to Dr. Oradi last week?" I couldn't help but ask. He had notified her that a shot came in that would stop the spasm from coming for year's.

She sighed. "I had a meeting with the leader's. I rescheduled, but the spasm came early I guess." She chuckled.

'_Why do you make light of these things?_' I wondered. I sighed and shook my head.

She held my hand. "Can you go get Agness ready? And wake Caleb up please." She asked.

I glanced at her frail body. Pretty soon, the med's would kick in and she'd look good as new.

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

"Get your butt up Caleb! If you don't wake up, you're going to ruin your perfect attendance service thingy!" I yelled in his ear.

"Geez! I'm up! Don't you dare flip my mattress like you did last time…" He warned me, groaning from the sunlight and joy I brought in.

I ignored his complaining. "Or what? You're gonna release you're immense powers of somewhat offensive vocabulary on me?" I laughed and walked out of his room, and walked down the hall.

I opened the door that was labeled in sparkly pink letters 'Agness', and saw a little body hurled up in a giant wad of comforter on the bed. God. She sleeps like a dead person.

"Hey Aggy Beth, wake up." I whispered in her small ears.

There was a moan, a moment of silence, and the hyper little creature went "_HUH_?"

"Yeah HUH! Why aren't you up? You're going to be late for school." I informed her, whisper yelling.

"It's Monday?" She asked, as if she just noticed her Scruffy stuffed dog had been thrown into the sink's incinerator. Jesus, are those tear's?

"Yeah…" I whispered. "Look I know you hate Mondays, but you got to go to school. It's the law." I made a pouty face along with her, so she believed I felt sympathy. "Come on. Get dressed and I'll do your hair." I said.

I walked to my room and locked the door. I got dressed into my grey dress, an official 'outfit'. It was late winter, so I put on my wool over poncho, a scarf, and finger cut off gloves. I usually don't look in the mirror, but I did. Every time hope filled, maybe any time I remembered, but I was greeted by a almost unnoticeable gasp from myself. Every day when I was a kid, I had hoped that somehow that scar on my face would go away, but it didn't. It started on the corner of my eyebrow, slanting away as it went down my cheek, onto my neck and down to the far right of my collar bone. It wasn't a thick gnarly one, it was kind of thin, only about two millimeter's in width. If I turned my head a little bit, you can't even see it. A lot of the Abnegation leader's, along with my father, thought I had an amazing resemblance to Johanna Reyes. I had never met the woman, but if she's the leader of the Amity, she's definitely not like me. I ignored my somewhat disgust, and braided my hair in a french braid, the twirled it to make a bun. I looked down and put on my shoes. I sighed at looked in the mirror one more time. My mother told me I was one of the prettiest girls in the division. She only brought up my scar once, saying that it made me look strong. I disagreed.

I walked out, and went after Agness.

"I've got a rat's nest!" I heard her yell in her room.

I rolled my eyes. I found her in the corner of her room in front of her mirror trying to comb her hair.

She gestured to the comb sticking out of her hair, blocked by a knot when she saw my reflection. I shook my head.

"You need to stop saying that. Who even told you anything about rat's nest's"?" I asked as I walked over.

"That mean girl Kylie told me I had one, after the storm on Friday, with all that wind blowing. Then she yelled the same thing to me when Brenda was trying to braid my hair, and she needed a comb." She pouted.

"Well, Kylie is a Candor brat. And she needs to shut her mouth, because every girl gets a knot in her hair once in a while." I said while sliding the comb out, and getting on my knees to comb her hair. I could see a sly grin spreading on her face in the corner of my eye.

"You got to start at the bottom, and work your way to the top. Don't pull, or it'll rip your hair out, okay?" I told after I finished. "Mmkay." I heard her mumble. I reached my hand around her and pulled a rubber band off her wrist, and held the tip between my two front teeth as I twisted her hair up.

Once I was done, I skipped down stairs to the kitchen. Caleb was already eating breakfast, so I got Agness's and my lunch ready. After they were packed, I knew that kid loved sugar cereal and egg's. Damn, she made her own 'Egg Thursday', because she can't have them everyday. I poured an over sized bowl full of granola, with dried fruit, with a little bit of pure Cain sugar. The kind that has a tanish tint to it. And left the milk in a cup for her to pour. Not enough time to cook egg's. Poor girl.

"Agness! Come and eat!" I yelled.

She came stumbling down, in her puffy coat, and screeched over to her bowl of cereal. I watched in awe for a few minutes as she scarfed it down. I shook my head, and saw Caleb in the corner of my eye silently laughing.

"Are you finished?" I asked after a few more minutes.

"Almost!" she dipped the bowl and gulped down the rest of the milk. "All done." She smirked.

"Good. Caleb's going to the 7:30 bus, but we girls gotta go to the 7:00 a.m one." I explained to my sister.

"NO FAIR! He's a boy! He's the man of the house when dad's gone! He should go early!" she debated while Caleb looked pleased with himself.

"Hey, I agree with the 'he's a boy' thing, but he is _so_ not a _man_." I choked the last part out as a laughed.

"HEY! That is so not true! I'm 3 inches taller than you anyway! And it's not like you're a little girl. You could pass for a 20 year old if you wanted too. That means you can take care of yourself." He complained.

"Man! Are you gonna be feisty when you hit puberty!" I sarcastically scolded him.

"You're dead!" he said in his little 'attempt to deepen voice' voice.

I jumped over the counter to get out of his reach. I set my feet down and backed into the far of the wall counter's and put my finger up, like a gun or something, threateningly. "Nah-ah! You can't hit a girl! Let alone a woman! Not like you can even punch anything in the first place..."

"Celestine, hitting is not allowed in this home. And Caleb, watch your temper." Natalie soothed, as she walked down the stairs like a new person.

"Mommy!" Agness ran over to hug her. She could barely get her puffy arms around her with that jacket. If someone threw her off a cliff, she'd be prepared.

"Aggy, kiss mom goodbye, and get your book bag. We gotta go." I reminded her.

"Kay, MWAH!" she left her embraces and grabbed her book bag under the shelf near the front corridor.

I grabbed my bag and a blood red apple and tossed it in my hand like a baseball, and when mother turned her head, I slapped Caleb's thigh.

"OWa!" he started laughing and wrinkled his nose at me.

Agness and I giggled as we walked out the door hand in hand, and then came the flashback.

* * *

_"Okay, Eris. We gotta go out again. We went over this before, so, like I said, never touch these unless we run into tracker's or Zeke's, okay?" the man knelt down, and pointed to several syringes and a jagged edged blade attached to her belt. She had a small blade strapped to her thigh, and her arms, ankles, and gloves were wrapped in duct tape._

_"I know. Weapon's are precious, don't use if unneeded. Right?" The little girl nodded in curiosity._

_The friendly man smiled and picked her up. "Yep. Just follow the special rules, and we'll be okay sweetie." He said as he unlatched a lock on a door, and walked out with her in his arms._

* * *

I felt a shake go through my body. Agness stared at me when that happened. I just smiled at her, and she returned it. As she looked away, my face fell from the fake smile, and into a constricted form with wide eyes.

_'I wish that would stop happening..."_ I pleaded inside.

Bus 14020 was riding up in the distance, and we ran up to the bus stop, where other children were waiting, including some other teenagers my age. I could just see it on their faces that they had already decided what faction they were going to choose, no matter what their test said.

"Agness! Celestine! Can I sit with you?" our neighbor, Aaron asked. He was Agness's age, and they were friends. I noticed Aaron's older sister didn't offer a seat with her.

"Sure, kid. Just don't blabber about your _collector item's_ you find in alley's, okay? Sorry but, to be honest, it's really annoying." I made the deal.

Aaron smiled. "That's what Jessica say's all the time! But okay..." and then him and Agness were jabbering on about an art project they were working on. Then dread filled into me as I saw Gale Leroy out of the corner out of my eye. What's today's insult?

"Hey C. Butt!" he yelled. How the hell did he find out my middle name? He can't even pronounce a simple name either.

"Hey shit-face! And it's Beth, not Butt. Do you need hearing aid's old man?" I shot back.

"Oh, come on! You got to admit that was a little funny, Soda." He teased me, as he put his head on my shoulder from behind me.

"In your little la-la land. And stop calling me Soda. And get off of me." I shrugged my shoulders violently.

"Ow!" he yelped and laughed as my shoulder hit his nose bridge. "But you're just like one though…" he whined.

"A Soda? Like heck. Name one reason if your so sure."

"You know... a soda!" he stuttered while I smirked, "Cause' you're always like, you know, all bubbling over. Like, *giggle-giggle-giggle*" he said as he was making wave movements with his hands, and grinning like an idiot. I hit him.

"I am not like a soda! If anyone's like that, you are!" I debated. A few of the other kids had been listening to our conversation, and most of them were nodding their heads, agreeing with me.

"And anyway, only Erudite has those in their compounds. How would you know about those?" I ask him.

"Erudite newspaper's." He said, dragging the last syllable along. _What_?

"And?" I say, knowing that's not the real answer.

"They BRAG!" he exclaim's, with his arm's thrown up.

"About fizzy drink's?!" I say with disbelief.

"Yes." he say's with a plain face.

"God, you know why your like a soda?" I challenge him.

"Why." He raises his eyebrow's.

"Because if people have too much of your giddiness and idiocy, they want to burp and throw up." I made a deal-with-it face.

Everyone who had been listening in burst out laughing with me after Gale made this retarded stunned face. He tried to bear hug me, and I could tell he was holding back an urge to somehow suffocate me.

Bus 14020 pulled up, so I yelled "Shorties sit up front!" I heard sigh's and almost every elementary kid '_Aw!_'. There were only about 15 of us, so a lot of the bus was clear for seats, but it looked more crowded since everyone was scattered. The older kids and teenagers stood up and hung on the railing. I was near the front and I was standing a seat back of where Aaron and Agness sat. We passed a few buildings, and a few blocks until up ahead I spotted specks of black.

People.

What were Dauntless doing in the Abnegation division? Were they on patrol? Let's just hope they don't think about going on the bus. We rode closer. And of course, as if they read my mind, they waved their hands 'stop' at our bus.

Oh dear God.

It's not like anybody was hiding anything, I just never liked the idea of people in black with guns, and tazers, and knives, especially if most people called their division crazy. They're probably just going to do a random search, or ask the driver something. Not likely that they'll ask for a ride.

Our bus stopped at the corner of Mitchell Flyer, near a local trading house. A guy, who looked a little older than me, stood near the opened doors and talked to the driver.

"Our truck broke down. Another group is coming to pick it up. We're gonna have to have you take us to the North-West post." He nodded at the end of his sentence.

The driver nodded his head, and loaded the location onto his route. The guy climbed a step inside and peered in at whom else was on the bus. His eye's wandered looking at the children who were scattered, and I could tell he noticed there was a bit of room in the back.

When his gaze landed on me, he squinted a little. I noticed his eyes were dark. Not black, but blue. He reminded me of someone. I guess he figured I was trying to recognize him, because he turned around and ordered the rest of his group on the bus. I turned away and didn't care to look at the other Dauntless people walking past me, to the back.

A lot of them stood up, holding onto the poles, but the ones who sat, had larger pistols, AR 15's, they held in front of them, and kept the muzzle pointed down.

A boy who looked 17, freshly out of initiation, stepped in. I could feel the cockiness of this kid in the air, and apparently so did Gale.

Gale leaned up near his window and looked at me with concern. The boy had one of the pistols. I thought he would head for the back, like most of the others, but I was wrong. He stopped a few feet away from me, and looked down at Agness and Aaron.

"Get up." The boy said.

Aaron looked nervous and uncertain, but Agness said "No."

I applauded inside. The way she said it, she was mimicking the arrogance and brat attitude that teen had. But, had that girl forgotten that this kid was three times bigger than her, AND had a gun?

Gale stood up in his seat, and I stood up a little bit straighter.

"Are you deaf, or just stupid? I said get up Stiff's." he leaned in a little closer. His hands were fidgeting in an angry way around the outer barrel, near the trigger. I pulled my way in front of him, put my hand to his chest, and nudged him away while saying "Get away from them."

I didn't push that hard, but he had to grab on to a seat handle to catch his fall. _Drama Queen_. Recovered from his shock, he got up, and came close within a few inches of me. I'm not short, I'm actually taller than most girl's, so I'm not really afraid of taller men, but he looked _mad_…

I saw Gale in the corner of my eye, climbing over the person who sat next to him and coming up to the front.

God, the guy's breath stank. "Oh so now we got stiff's getting a little violent, huh?"

"I didn't know Pansycakes are so cocky these days." I said with wonder. "There's plenty of room on the bus." I informed him with a tone.

He got so close his chest was an inch away from mine. "You do know why we got to sit down, right?" he said with a threat somewhere in his voice.

"If you want to sit down, go sit in the back!" I raised my voice. Gale was coming up, and he grabbed the guys arm and pulled him away from me, causing the Dauntless kid to bang his head into a pole. The guy tried to swing at him, but Gale grabbed his arm and twisted it, making the guy look like he was playing a painful session of how low can you go. And that's when I saw the kid reaching for his gun.

I screamed a warning. "Gale!"

Someone pushed me out of their way, and grabbed the Dauntless kid by the neck, and pulled him back down, slamming him to the floor. It was the guy who stopped the bus. The kid whined, as the other guy yanked him up by his hair. He unstrapped his gun, and took it away from him.

"Get your ass to the back of the bus Preston, before I make you walk back to Dauntless headquarters!" he yelled in his face. A quick flash of him shooting the kid to death went through my mind but I shook it away before that sly grin spread on my face.

Obediently, the asshole walked to the back of the bus, giving a dirty look to Gale as he walked by. The Dauntless members stared wide eye'd at Gale and I, as if they had never seen an Abnegation raise their voice, or show violence before. I noticed a few nasty faces from some of the people in black, along with some of faces of my _fellow_ Abnegation glaring at Preston.

Gale sat down to the seat next to mine, grabbing his rib cage, where the other kid might have hit him. I sighed and looked down, and turned to go back to my original standing place. Before I could, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the Dauntless guy who had yelled at JerkFace back there.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I pushed his hand off of my shoulder. "I'm fine..." I saw he was looking strictly at the right side of my face, apparently not noticing there wasn't any 'recent' wound. I glared at him, once I noticed he was staring at my scar. His shoulder's sank down when he saw my reaction, and stepped back. He looked me up and down with a swift glare, and gave me an unreadable look. Guess he didn't like me. Rude, much?

He turned around, and looked ahead. I took my original place and did the same as him. Once all the fuss went down, the bus started up, and I heard a *click-click* sound. Seat belt straps zapped up in front of me, and Agness and Aaron turned around and had their knees on the seat, their eyes staring at me while half of the faces were being covered by the back of the seat, because they were both so small. I could see that the Dauntless man had turned around a bit and looked at us.

Agness stood up, and reached her hand out toward me. I took it, and slid my thumb over the top of her fist a few times, and smiled at her. She looked at Aaron.

"What's a pansycake?" they asked.

Gale smiled wickedly and took this as an opportunity to teach them a few word's. "A Dauntless term for coward or pus-" he started.

"Gale. Shut up." I said. He did.

"Turn around, and put your seat belt's back on now, okay?" I told them both. They giggled and did as I said.

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

_**How's that for a first chapter? Who squealed when Mr. Blue Eye's stepped in? Heeee. **_

_**A big shout out to all you reviewer's and reader's! Tell me what you think! And, you decide the fate of the story line!**_

_SHOULD URIAH AND THE GANG BE INTRODUCED BEFORE SHE TRANSFER'S, OR AFTER? YOUR CHOICE! _

**_I WILL POST THE VOTE IN BEGINNING OF NEXT CHAPTER, BUT CHANGE WILL NOT BE SHOWED UNTIL A FEW CHAPTER'S LATER!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Insurgent's! Thank you for all you're lovely comment's! I've had a fiew question's asked. The top one is if I have the plot planned out, or is this all random. Answer, Yes I have the plot figured out. All until the third book I'm planning to write. Little moment's are random, when something comes to me, but everything you've been reading is entirely plot planned. So with that said, Here's another chapter!**_

* * *

_**Night Mares &amp; Fate Dream's**_

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ||**_

* * *

The rest of the ride was quiet. Other than Preston whining because his fellow Dauntless friends were still glaring, and hitting him upside the head after the incident. I found myself glancing at the group's leader a few times, but other than that, I gazed out the window, watching soft snow falling. It took us a half an hour to get to the elementary school, and once the bus stopped at the sidewalk, Agness and Aaron unstrapped and waited until I had collected all the other elementary kid's, and told Agness to lead them out.

I looked up and saw Gale getting up.

"You don't have to come with me. Ruth's gonna be pissed if your late again." I made an excuse.

He ignored me, and gave me a nudge in the shoulder to just go. "So stubborn." He smirked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Shut up…" I walked behind him to get one of the smaller Abnegation boy's who apparently really liked the Dauntless. Karas's little brother, barely 7 year's old. His bronze and brown skin and green eye's were definitely from his mother. Little Joshua, the preschooler.

He stared wide eye'd at a Dauntless girl, and dared to touch her black sleeve. The Dauntless around him were giggling, as he slowly put out his arm. I waited a few second's because he was going so slow.

"Joshua." At that, he looked at me, with his arm frozen. Damn!

"Seriously?" I smiled, and as he looked at me with an O mouth and O eye's, he petted the girl's arm, and everyone was having a hard time stifling their laugh's.

He looked at the girl who was smiling at him, and the other's who were 'Aww'ing at him, and put his arm's up and wiggled his hand's with the cutest face ever and ran to me like that.

"Ooh." He said.

"Yeah, well aren't you just a ladies man, huh?" and every Dauntless girl broke out laughing. We walked away from them and he ran to the front.

One of the first graders came up to me and said "My big brother told me you were bad ass!"

I laughed. "That's nice… I guess." My smirk fell to a frown. The kid turned around and started rushing out, and yelled "I'm gonna tell Mrs. Karman that!"

That's when my eye's popped, and I pushed my way through all the little kids and tried to grab him by his back-pack handle.

"Oh, no you don't, buster!" I yelled. He ran away like a bat out of hell. I was caught in the traffic jam at the end of those kids, as the boy maneuvered his way through and I saw him shuffling like a bo-bo all the way to the flag pole.

"How is that kid so fast on those legs?" I thought aloud.

"Come On People! Move It! Move It!" Agness yelled, noticing my frustration.

"You sound just like your sister, Agg's." Gale chuckled. She gasped, and whisper yelled 'YES!'

"How do you know that's a good thing?" He asks with a wild smile, and I give him a death glare.

"Well, duh! She's my role model!" She announces, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Some role model…" I heard him mutter. I turned around while backing out of the bus, and faked a sad gasp. I slapped my hand onto my heart.

"That hurt Gale. Right here." I stuttered, then broke out laughing and running away as he ran after me with open arm's screaming "Let Me Love You!" in the most stupidest voice ever.

I turned around to see my fellow Abnegation teen's waving out of the bus windows, heading to the Abnegation border's to start their day of work.

"Bye Celestine!" Kara yelled, sticking her head out of her window.

"Bye!" I waved to everyone. Just as Gale tackled me, I caught a quick glimpse of the Dauntless guy closing the bus doors. I squirmed in Gale's grasp to try and get another look but I stopped myself. What is _wrong_ with me?

But Geez, what is it with him?

* * *

I grunt as an Amity man dump's a sack of grain into my arm's, and as I pass it down the line of _Stiff's_. School was cut off for all 16-18 year old's for the aptitude test tomorrow, but that doesn't mean our community service was cut off.

Gale switches places with me, so we don't stress our selves out to much. _As if_ we could complain.

"So, have you decided yet?" Gale ask's, passing a load to me.

I stare downward's while passing, trying to figure out what he mean's. I stare at him, while he passes another load. Oh. _Oh! The Faction's._

"I-I really don't know..." I stutter as I figure it out. I haven't really had time to think about it.

"I mean, it depend's on my result's." I shrug, looking at my boot's. He makes an _oomph_ sound as a sack was dumped into his arm's, and passes it to me.

He sigh's, and bites his lip as he decides what to say.

"You know, sometimes it doesn't matter what the test say's. We're free to choose whatever faction we want." he say's quietly this time, not letting the Amity loader's hear our conversation.

"That's what they want us to think." I say harshly. I shut my eye's, not believing what I just said. Gale look's at me strictly, then back to the food truck with a look of determination.

"I mean, if-" he sigh's, "If we were to get a result different from Abnegation, we could stay here, or go. And If we did get Abnegation, and we wanted, let's say, Candor, or something, we could choose it." We switch again.

I replay what he said in my mind, as I pass load's to him, down the line. I notice that he said _'If **we**'_.

"Gale, do you want to leave Abnegation?" I look down at him, and he stare's at me, not yet passing the load next to him. His mouth is open slightly, and his eyebrow's crease, as if something occurred to him. I realize that this isn't the first time we've talked about leaving Abnegation. Gale was the first person I met when I came, other than my parent's and sibling's. And for us being both rebellious and secretive, we found ourselves many time's discussing the topic, even at the age of ten, and now 18.

He smiles, covering up his previous look. "I don't know." He mock's with a smug grin. "It depend's on my result's." And the longing look in his eye's answer's my question. _He does._

* * *

After four o'clock, Gale, Caleb, Agness, and I silently walk home. The silent, quiet, _depressing_ Abnegation way. I walk next to Gale, my shoulder and his arm grazing once in a while, considering he's a half a foot taller than me, and my head only reaches up to the edge of his nose. Us Prior's depart from Leroy once we reach the Abnegation neighborhood. While he's walking away, he turn's towards me and give's a caring look, almost telling me to remember what we talked about.

We reach our home, and I open the door to see my father waiting for us, and also skimming the content's in his files. He nod's in a greeting to us and smiles. Agness walk's over to him, and kisses him on the cheek, then hugging him. I hang up her's and my coat upstairs, and walk to the kitchen, find my mother, and help her start dinner. She's greet's me the same as my father, and kisses my forehead. After instructing me to clean the vegetables, and help with the dishes, she goes quiet. I know what she's thinking. The stress of the thought of both her 18 year old children leaving. I know Caleb would never leave. But I can't get what Gale told me out of my head. I can't decide. And that's what frighten's me the most.

So, I smile whenever I get the chance, when my parent's glance at me. Hide it, Conceal it. Don't feel it. And don't you dare let it show.

After a few minute's, I tell her to stop, and let me do the rest. I smile undefeated while she resist's, and that get's her to stop. She chuckles, and walk's out.

* * *

Dinner is quieter than usual, this evening. Even though Agness is only 8, I know that she know's what's going on. So, she uses her non-stop speech to keep everybody up to date on Agness Marie Prior's Life. I go back and forth blocking out her speech, but watch her mouth move in a blur, then down toward's to end of my fork that was surprisingly stabbing my chicken very quietly.

When dinner is over, and everything's cleaned, we're sent to bed early. My father said that it takes a lot of strength to take the aptitude test, so you don't want to be tired when you take it.

I lay down in my bed, and stare at the roof. If you concentrate hard enough, your can see brush strokes in the wall's paint. But I don't want to concentrate. I don't want to think. I just want to disappear. And be apart of something that doesn't suck the life out of you. So I let go. And let silent darkness cover my thought's. My worry's or desire's. And sleep take's a hold.

* * *

_**(IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THE TEASER TRAILER TO SILENT HILL'S STARING NORMAN REEDUS, THROUGHOUT this part OF THE CHAPTER YOU WILL BE ASKING YOUR SELF 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?')**_

* * *

I'm laying on cold hard concrete, in a room where dim white light's are flickering, and crack's in the formation run up the wall's. My face lay's flat on the ground, and I breathe in a smell of something familiar. Like an old person's house. Someone's standing in the doorway, and slowly closes the door in front of them when I see them, causing it to creak. Then I'm alone. I push myself up off the floor, and see a roach crawling across the floor, scared of my movement. I'm not wearing Abnegation gray, but dirty tan slack's, and a moss green T-Shirt, along with brown combat boot's. _What the heck?_

Suddenly I hear a loud high pitched ringing in my ear's, and my hand's move to the side of my head, trying to block out the noise. I know what this room is. Or was. I run to the door and walk into a hallway, belonging to an unusual house. It's definitely not in any faction style. The noise stop's and all is silent other than rain tapping on a window somewhere down the corridor. The door slam's shut behind me, causing me to jump. I calm down and continue to slowly walk. A digital clock read's 12:25, after midnight. Picture's hang on the wall, of people I don't recognize. I hear a crackle, and look down to see cockroaches crawling everywhere, and scattered trash across the floor.

"_Gross..._" I mutter. On a desk lay's a phone and a beat up old radio. And more trash.

I pick up the phone and dial any number's I know. When that doesn't work, I dial random digit's, knowing a recording will tell me the number doesn't exist. I wait. There's no audio or voice. Damn. I turn toward the radio and tune it. I slide and slide, until I find one working channel. It buffer's so I set up the antenna, and test it around until the voice become's clear.

"_It w-... believed to b-... homic-...four dea-...Friday Eightee-... Three Thousand and four, at 12:30 in the morning. This took place in a narrow neighborhood off of 4th and Alvernon. Police reference that this was a similar homicide to an incident that happened in 2798. A husband and father of 2 brutally killed his wife and 2 children, and later committed suicide. His niece and nephew were to believed to be either escaped or killed as well due to blood evidence, but their bodies were never found in the house, and no belongings of them were found during the search_."

I listen in silence, my face in a craze due to what I just heard. I'm in a possible murder house. I run to the clock and read the time and date. Sure enough, It's Friday the 18th, 3004. Three thousand and four... what? It's 3015. What are they talking about? '_12:30 in the morning...'_ Well, it's 12:29 now. Off of 4th and Alvernon? There's no such thing in the city. Even in other factions. I run back to the desk digging through piles of paper's.

"_Shit..._ here we go..." I find an unopened envelope addressed to 7018 E Fighting Falcon... In Alton... _Illinois?_ What's Illinois? _Where's_ Illinois? What is going on?

Then it hit's me. _12:29._

* * *

"_NO_!" I fling myself up in bed, and look around frantically. After realizing it was just a dream, I turn toward's the side of me, to see a freaked out Agness. I slam my head into hand's.

"You were having a nightmare. I had to wake you up..." She sooth's, while putting her hand on my back.

"I'm sorry, Aggy. I didn't mean to... was _I_ the one who woke you up, or can you not sleep?" I ask as I pick her up, and drag her onto the side of the bed, and she lay's down next to me.

"Both. I was star watching and I heard you tossing and turning in your room..." once she's settled, then she hesitates, "Was it about the Outside, or are you stressed because of the test tomorrow?" she ask's.

"The test." I half lie. I mentally face palm. Everyone in this family know's Agness belong's in Candor. She has the traits of a _psychopathic lie detector_.

"You know, I'm good at keeping secret's. _Even from Mom_." she assures me. She snuggles under the comforter and shift's closer to me so we can see each other's faces better.

I sigh. "It was about the Outside... _I think_. It definitely didn't look like any where in any of the faction's..." I can tell she's confused. "But thing's this unimportant, are not required for your little ear's. I'm fine. Just stressed about the test too." I cover up.

"Celestine, if you get a different result than Abnegation, it's okay if you leave." she tell's me. I'm absolutely shocked. _Her too?_

"Agness, what are you talking about? I can't leave you, Ma, and Dad. Caleb will be fine, since he'll be full citizen, but what if something happen's to you? I can't risk that." I whisper.

"So you are thinking about leaving?" she asks. _Shit. _I apparently make that face, because she goes on.

"I'll be fine! Dad's on the council, so it's not like we're struggling with anything, Mom barely has to go to meeting's, so she's okay with the chores, and I'll finally get to help her at dinner so I can learn to cook, and Aaron and I can walk to the bus stop by ourselves! And it's not like The Faction, Abnegation will fall to ashes if one of their member's leave. One left three year's ago and we're still fine! We have over a thousand member's! One or two less is no biggie!" she whisper's back.

"Wow. You _really_ want me gone, don't you?" I joke.

She frown's. "Look. I don't want you to suffer the rest of your life here, when you know you need to be somewhere else. I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't stand the thought of you being in misery because you belong in a different faction than this one." she confesses.

Everything she's said remind's me of everything Gale told me.

And the confirmation of two only help's me decide on my final decision. For better, or for worse, is what I don't know yet.

"Fine. It depend's my results." I finalize.

"Promise me you will." she look's me straight in the eye, expectantly, and I can't lie to her. I wrap my arm's around her so she's held up against my chest. I kiss her forehead lightly and sigh into her hair. I close my eye's, preparing for the next hour's of unknown torture or peace.

"I promise."

* * *

_**.▲RΣ▲ LØ§T.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_I get it! You hate me! I promise I will include Four fluff (kind of. Not Really.) soon! Just Hold on, okay? Let me defeat Darkovia on AQW, and once I kill WolfWing, I'm done. I think.I may have to kill another boss monster, but eh fuck it! I also have state testing in a week, so I gotta get into my "Erudite Nose" mode, and study study study. I also am getting tested for allergies, So I'm off a view beta blocker's, and my brain is literally throbbing. So don't get you're panties in a wad. My summary doesn't give a lot of detail's, so yall probably confused as fuck... THIS IS ALSO A ROMANCE BY THE WAY! Ok, of course we have to give credit and awareness. Veronica Roth is the amazing writer of Divergent. Yes, sad but true. I really don't know who the hell created the plot of WWZ, so... YAY FOR WHOEVER YOU ARE! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOK'S. I JUST RENT THEM FROM THE LIBRARY, AND TURN EM IN. So with that said, Here's another chapter!_**

**_(This is where the (some) action start's. AKA, BOMBS FUCKING EVERYWHERE! Lol, jk... maybe.)_**

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER |||**_

* * *

I wake up, and hour and a half before Caleb and I need to leave for the Aptitude test. Agness is sound asleep in my arm's, and a little pool of drool is on my sleeve, but I really don't care. I replace myself with her stuffed dog and pull the cover's back over her, and get dressed, the same as yesterday. I open my door, and see Caleb down the hall talking with my father and smiling. I sneak into the bathroom to rinse my face and brush my teeth. My parent's want us to feel like we have freedom, so they allow us to have smaller mirror's. But if they still make us feel like we're not supposed to use them, why not just spray paint 'YOU LOOK FINE' on the blank wall where the mirror's supposed to be? I walk back out, and hear my father leaving for work downstairs. Agness probably has today and tomorrow off from school due to testing, so she'll be staying home with my mother. I grab my bag and head downstairs quietly. I see Caleb setting prepared breakfast and packed lunch on the table.

I nod my head. "Morning...", and he does the same.

"Eat quick. We have to be there early. Abnegation must show responsibility and respect towards the system. The only thing I'm not really looking forward too is that some of the Dauntless will probably be coming early for the test too..." he trail's off.

"Why are the Dauntless coming early?" I ask truly shocked.

"Their train schedule only gives them a certain time window. So unless they want to be factionless even before the choosing ceremony, they have no choice." He say's with a sly grin.

I can't help but smile too, after yesterday. We both grab our bag's and head out the door.

We run down the street, and when I looked to the side, I see other Abnegation young adult's running on the other sides of the houses. More 18 year old's than 16 year old's. We slow down as we get to the edge of the road, a block away from the bus stop. I inhale in and exhale out, and I can see my breath flowing away in the air like smoke. I smile as feel my boot's sinking through 2 inches of snow every time I take a step. I also notice a new pair of feet next to mine.

"Hey, Soda." he say's.

"Hi Gale..." Caleb and I chorus in a melancholy way. I hear Gale scoff in effect. Speaking of which...

"Caleb, do Erudite brag about fizzy drink's in their newspapers?" I close one eye, while I smirk.

"Excuse me?" he stop's in his track's, looking taken aback. Gale gives me a plain face, warning me, with a pouty lower lip as a bonus.

"He's not going to answer. Something's going to stop him." Gale put's his two finger's on his temples and closes his eye's, trying to look like some fortune teller.

"Shut up!" I yell, "Do Erudite brag about fizzy drink's in their newspaper's?" I turn toward Caleb.

He give's me an amused look and right before he answer's, Susan Black yell's "The bus is coming!", and Caleb run's for his life.

Gale shout's sarcastically, "Ah hah Hah HAH!", and beat's his fist's against his chest. I walk over there and push him to the ground, into 3 feet of piled up snow.

"Ah hahaha." I say with no expression. He grin's evilly, grab's my sleeve, and tug's me down with him.

"Oof!" I say when I land, and an atomic bomb of soft snow goes flying up in the air. I start laughing, and so does he. Gail lean's up getting out of the snow, and gives me a hand.

"We are so weird..." he say's while chuckling.

"We are definitely not staying in Abnegation." I laugh, while he pull's me up. I hear him stop laughing. I glance up and the look on his face makes my smile disappear. I hesitate what to say next. We stand close together for a few second's, looking at each other, then looking down.

"My parent's probably already know. They've always called me different. I'm not worried about their reaction, but I'm not kidding when I say I'm worried about what Erudite will say." He say's, not wanting to meet my eye's. He keep's his gaze on his shoes or the building behind me.

I've met his parent's a few times, due to me being best friend's with him for ten year's. Typical Abnegation married couple. Definitely wouldn't take any non-abnegation behavior. Though I don't understand what he's saying about Erudite. _Am I missing something?_

"Yeah, well the thing that make's me feel the worst is my sibling's already know what I've decided, and my parent's probably have no idea." I look down. I don't want to think about their reaction.

"_Yeah..._" he whisper's, and his voice is a little raspy. "Come on." He tug's my arm, and we run for the bus.

* * *

As I sit down next to Gale, I take notice to my surrounding's. More like people. Karas Bishop sit's behind me, and smiles when she meet's my gaze. Louisa Qolac sit's with her twin brother Lucas, who is definitely nervous and shaking. Naomi Snider glares at the window, demonically, with her minion Lydia Sedgwck. The sickest, bitchiest girl's anyone could every meet. But those perfect little (demons) angel's you will ever meet if your an adult whose taller than those squirt's. Or if your Gale. They're head over heel's for him, and hate me because we're best friend's. Lydia think's I didn't hear her that day going by me and whispering any random insult's that make no sense, but I did.

I see Susan Black a good foot away from Caleb, even though their sitting together. My big brother is trying as hard as he can not to break into a smile. When Caleb see's me looking, I wink at him and smile the stupidest I can, and nod my head, saying _"Yeah ah..."_. Gale whistles beside me.

We get weird look's, but Caleb mouth's '_SHUT UP'_ while Susan look's up at me and see's me smiling at Caleb, and turn's toward him. He stop's giving me the face, and smiles at her. I giggle, and Gale clamp's his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. I start shaking with silent laughter, and fall in Gale's side. He start's snickering beside me, and put's his arms around me and laugh's into my hair.

I quiet down and turn around again. To see Lydia giving me ice cube eye's. I turn forward immediately.

"Sedgwick giving you crap again?" he ask's, and turn's around, glaring at her. He makes another face which I can't see, and I hear her gasp. I inwardly smile.

"She want's to slit my throat..." I look at him.

"Don't worry. I won't let her touch you", he smiles, "I for sure don't want _her_...", he say's in loud voice, and pretend's to puke. I can definitely hear some scoff's now. _Whoa, what?_

I gasp. "Does my Giggle Poo have a crush on someone else?" I use my nickname I gave him when we were ten.

"Mmm-" he get's cut off by the bus stopping. We're at the border's of Abnegation, and the separate building of the Hub. I see other Abnegation's getting off of other bus's, and the faction lines to enter the Aptitude building are already halfway filled up. Jeez... Caleb call's this early?

I get up and head towards the front of the bus, and Gale follow's, along with twenty other Abnegation's. With everyone getting off the other bus's, I get lost in a sea of other color's, and try to head to the Abnegation section. Instead of Gale, Caleb replaces him by my side, and grab's my hand, making sure we don't separate. An Erudite bump's into me without apologizing, so I go ahead and slam my shoulder into his. He gives me the wild eye's and I smile widely at him and walk with Caleb to the grey line.

I see Gale's towering figure over topping everyone else's in the Abnegation section. From where I can see the back of his head, he's a few yard's up the line. I stand with my brother, and think about my test result's.

Am I kind? Selfless, Intelligent, Honest, or Brave? I think about the ten year's I've spent here, and what I've done. I honestly don't know what I am. My focus get's lost in the noise of people's feet against the pavement, and the whisper's and shout's of secretive Erudite and outspoken Candor. And throughout the silence of Abnegation I hear somebody. Not just somebody, but somebody close, causing commotion. I open my eye's to see a Candor boy stepping out of his line with two other's, and next to the Abnegation's a few yard's away. _Oh boy..._

He inspect's the vulnerable people in grey, almost looking to pick his target. Then, _then_ he start's talking. And I can tell he's crossing the line.

I walk closer and feel Caleb following me in thought of what I'm doing.

"So you guy's give all you're extra food and clothes and good's and precious thing's to the factionless... _right_?" he ask's to one of the few 16 year old's of the group.

_Wow, picking on the weak one's now, are we? _

And I can tell he's being sarcastic, but he hides it with a malicious innocent small grin of wonder.

The other Abnegation eighteen year old's nod around the one who was asked the question, and the boy nod's also and stutter's out, "_Well,-yeah..._"

The Candor boy laugh's out loud. His minion's start laughing behind him, only mimicking because they want to impress the leader. _What idiot's_.

"Do you see this kid?" he motion's towards the younger boy. "Come on. Just admit." his voice becomes dark, as he inches toward the boy.

"Everyone know's you take it for yourselves, like greedy pig's." he add's. _Excuse me?_

He pushes the kid back, almost tipping him over, and yell's, "Come on! Who's gonna admit, huh?", he pushes another person. "_COME ON!_" he shout's again.

_You crossed the line, you twit... _

I almost lunged at him, if not for Caleb holding me back. I struggle, and almost hit _him, _but he say's strictly in my ear, "Stop It. The asshole may be causing commotion, but a brawl between a Candor _and an Abnegation_ is only going to make it worse." I stop. "You know that." he says.

I slowly shake my head at him, and look over his shoulder to see someone walking up to the Candor._ Gale. _He grab's his shoulder, and walk's away from the Abnegation line, dragging the Candor with him. And his height pay's off, because that Candor kid looks scared as shit of this guy who is nearly a foot taller than him.

Gale lean's down close and say's loud enough for everyone to hear, "You should shut your mouth. You're faction stand's for honesty, and it's obvious you don't know what the truth is. If I were you, I would _run_ back to that line that's gonna send you to the factionless, you dick head."

Silence fill's the air, and you can't even hear the joyful shout's of Amity down the building.

"Come on Peter. It's not worth it..." his minion say's.

Gale smirk's. "Well spoken." he tell's the other Candor. He releases Peter's collar, with a shove, knocking the Candor down on his back. He glares down at him, almost telling him to piss off.

With that, the kid jump's up and dust's his pant leg's, trying to act casual. He try's to give a prideful glare, but it's obvious he's trying to swallow that lump in his throat.

"Pride isn't power, kid. Go away." I yell. He glares at me, and back at Gale. Just his face is making me want to crawl out of my skin.

He walk's away after Gale threateningly takes a few step's toward him. That just makes everyone laugh. I'll tell you, most Abnegation barely crack a smile, but our noise causes the Candor kid's to hide behind their line. I can feel the ground vibrating lightly and turn around to see the Dauntless train coming, and everyone can hear their excited shout's thundering from the car's. My previous smile turn's into an amused smirk as I see them jumping out of the train car's and rolling as the hit the ground. A few spot's turn's into a stampede as they run to form their line under the Dauntless flames. I resist the urge to run with them. An old habit I used to do as a child, along side with them when they would run down the city street's to catch a train, them smiling at me because an Abnegation is breaking the boundaries running for freedom probably. Then, always ushered back into the strict border's of wise from stupidity.

"_All tester's to the conference room, All tester's to the conference room._" The intercom interrupts my thought's. And we all file in.

* * *

Screen's are set up across the front of the room, almost as big as an arena. There aren't any seat's, so teen's randomly sit wherever they want. If the system care's about order and stability, they sure aren't showing it now. I have Gale to my left, and Caleb to my right. Most of the Abnegation kindly go to the back, not wanting to block the vision of other's, but our main group of kid's who work in the sorting center sit with us. There are smaller group's of Erudite and Amity who sit around us or in between. Since the room is a bit dark, light's slowly flicker on, silencing everyone who's settled. After a few second's, an Erudite woman walk's to the front, bowing her head, addressing us all.

"Hello. My name is Melissa Mallark. I'm an Erudite Ambassador." she pauses, "Today, you will find out your fate, and what your future depend's on. Your future faction." She smiles, and prepares an overwhelming speech.

"Over the year's, our system has been ushered, and pressured into getting into order. Well, in even more order, I mean. Resulting into many of the annual dates changing. Meaning Choosing ceremonies and aptitude test date's are being squished together. You all know that tomorrow is the Choosing ceremony. So it doesn't matter if your the last one to have your aptitude test administered... you must and always have time to think about your choice." she gaze's at all of us, with a look of determination somewhere in her glint.

"It's optional and suggested for you to choose your Aptitude Test Result, helping our city to attain order and stability. But we assure you that everyone has a free choice." She smiles even bigger.

_Give me a break._

"Exactly one thousand year's ago, our system was created. The effect of the biggest outbreak in existence. The war was horrific." I notice she closes her eye's for a moment.

_Oh, Yeah Melissa, I noticed you're little slip up too. Outbreak, huh?_ I inwardly smile. _I see you dancing around you're word's. Existence instead of world. That's pretty good, but you messed up on outbreak instead of uprising._

"Without our ancestor's wisdom, we definitely wouldn't be here today. And we follow their plan of order, now, a thousand year's later..."

I stop listening for a few minutes as I go over what I noticed. Most of the time when I remember the Outside, I end up calling myself crazy. But that little moment gave me a little victory dance in my head. At least I'm not _entirely_ insane.

I_ giggle _into the silence_._ Gale and Caleb look at me crazy, as a few of the kid's look around for the person who interrupted. _Oh shit_. I stab my elbow into both their rib cages telling them to look around as well, to draw away attention. And they do as their told. Good boy's.

Not wanting to waste any time, Mallark keep's on going for about a half an hour. By then, my butt's sore, and Gale keep's shifting like he's ready to jump up and strangle the Erudite already. She say's a few word's and I can hear Caleb and Gale sighing. The screen's come alive with names of tester's being called to the back, but before the intercom can say anything, Caleb shout's, "_Hallelujah!_", and Gale jump's up and scream's, "_Jesus Christ! It's about time already!_", and sit's back down. And that send's tester's from every faction into a fit of laughter. Ms. Mallark look's upset a bit. Hey, she had it coming. The Abnegation just kindly did it before any callous Candor or rude Dauntless could say anything worse.

* * *

**Updating. Stop whining. I'm probably typing as you read, since I spend almost two to 4 hour's on this everyday. Unlike_ some_ people...**

**Tee-hee, Chapter 4 is up! Go have fun!**

**~TheDashWriter**


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Test**_

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

* * *

I looked down and focused on my breath. I could hear the intercom calling other's to the back, but I kept my eye's down toward's the floor. Without looking at me, Gale held my hand as we waited. As the last name letter's got farther and farther down, his grasp got tighter.

"_Abnegation, Section L. Please report to the testing office Leroy, Gale._" The intercom called, and we both looked up.

He looked planted in his seat and hesitated to get up for a second. With a last glance at me, and no verbal acknowledgement, he leaped up and walked, scratch that,_ ran_, to the back. A ticking time bomb has been clicking for him for 18 year's, but only ten for me. I can't imagine the stress he must be going through.

I take a deep breath, and sigh, holding no air in my lung's. At that point, with no comfort, I couldn't stay still. I found myself picking at my scalp, biting my cuticles, and tacking my nail's on the concrete floor. Caleb grabbed my hand and looked at me. We just looked at each other. It was the only thing we could do, to stop the worry. Not because we couldn't stand it, but because it was bugging the hell out of both of us that we were being so selfish. Teen's around us were teetering out of nervousness, some just talked without breathing to get their mind off of it, heck, other's were_ crying_. And we just sat still. And before we knew it, the O section had been blanked out.

"_Abnegation, Section P. Please report to the testing office Prior, Caleb. Abnegation, Section P. Please report to the testing office Prior, Celestine._" the intercom called.

We released the breath we were holding and slowly walked to the entrance way. The wall's going down the corridor were a cream tinted with green. An odd paint color. Five other 18 year old's stood beside us, all Abnegation. One of them was Karas Bishop. She glared at the wall, trying to keep the tears out of her eye's. One more Erudite, a boy, and two Amity, a girl and a boy, stood with us also, in between some of the other Abnegation. We stood in a straight line, one teen in front of each door, until they opened. I noticed the Amity girl was silently shaking, and anyone could see that she was scared. And of course she would be, because out of all of us, she was the only sixteen year old in the first P section. I grabbed her hand and she looked down, then at me.

"You'll be okay. Trust me." My blue eye's bore into her brown ones, and she smiled.

A beep sounded, and the door's opened. I let go and walked in, spine straight, but shyly, not entirely prepared.

Mirror's were lined up all across the room, and I got uncomfortable. I turned to the side to be met by my reflection, and I saw my scar. I quickly looked down, but shifted my eye's up to see a Dauntless woman with thin dreadlocks, and a streak of grey in her raven hair. Her black clothing stood out in all the reflection's around the room.

"What is it with you Abnegation and mirror's? I don't know what that has to do with selflessness..." she murmured.

I stood up taller, "That's not why I don't like them." I turned, staring directly at her, giving her a good view of me.

She looked up and when her eye's met my face she looked confused, but her frown quickly turned into an open mouth, hesitating to talk.

"_Oh_." she manages to say.

After a second she nod's and offer's a smile. "My name is Tori, and I'll be administering your test today. Take a seat." She point's to the padded lounging chair in the middle of the room. I noticed wires are attached to it. I sat down and didn't exactly put my head down in the head rest. I stared at the wires and liquid's in vials.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to stab you with anything. Most people who passed the FD test, have a 98% chance of recieving their origin faction, and from the look's of you..." she trails off.

With that said, I lay my head down, feeling the vampire bat's going away.

"Bottom's up." she hand's me a shot glass with blue liquid in it.

"What's in this?" Not exactly referring to the glass, but the serum she's going to make me drink. I'm not that dumb.

"Just drink it." She raises her eyebrow's while nodding at the glass. I sigh and do as she say's. It taste's like sweet water.

She takes the shot glass away, and I take a deep breath.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eye's, and I'm still in the testing room, but Tori's gone. Immediately, I know I'm in a simulation. No administer would just walk away. I get up and look around. There's not a chair in the mirror's reflection anymore. I look around, and there's no chair. It creep's me out, but I go on.

I walk directly forward, and the room seem's to be going on forever. I reach out and touch my reflection. I feel silk smooth skin on my palm, and I jump away. It feel's real. The girl in the reflection is beautiful, breath taking even. I turn my head and she copies my movements.

_That's me_.

No, it can't be. She doesn't have a scar. I reach up to the right side of my face and touch my cheek. I don't feel the usual dent in my skin, and I gasp. I reach my hand toward my arm and pull up both my sleeves. The tattoo's are still there, but I'm still amazed about how I look. Or how I would look without my scar. I look into the mirror thoroughly this time, and notice my eye's have purple in them. _Purple_. Not like a soft violet like maybe few people have, but a bright burning purple. The kind laced in beautiful fabric for an embroidered pillow. My eye's almost look fake, but I can't say they aren't real, because their _my_ eye's.

My selflessness takes over and I look down, ashamed. What I notice, really freaks me out. I'm in the same clothes I was in. In my dream last night.

I step back, when I hear a soft voice echoing through the simulation, "_What is she wearing_?" I figure it's Tori watching my test, because she quickly shut's up when I look up at the ceiling, to her voice.

I'm just as confused as you, Tori.

"_Choose._" A feminine voice say's. I spin around to see an older woman with a Erudite-like dress, but it's white. She wear's a green pendant necklace, and she has blue eye's, but it's hard to tell since she has glasses on.

I look to my side and see a jagged edged blade, and next to it, on a platter, is _raw_ meat. I've heard story's resembling to aptitude test's, but raw meat? What is this? A butcher house?

"_Choose._" She say's again.

"Why?" I ask. I can feel a flash of heat go through me, as I sense a tint of panic.

"_Choose._" She says, but I notice a dent in her brow, showing she's getting impatient.

"Why wont you tell me?" I ask her, half wanting to know, half wanting to piss her off.

_"Fine. Have it your way."_ Then she, and the item's disappear's like a hologram. _What?_

I hear a soft click-clack, behind me. I slowly turn and I'm met by a snaring, infected dog. By infected, I mean, he's changed. He was bitten by another dog, or one of the infected.

_**(Like the dog's on I AM LEGEND, with Will Smith. It's a horror movie, but not exactly a Zombie movie.)**_

The wall behind him flicker's, and I immediately know something's going wrong in reality. Tori must be trying to shut it down, because I know the city wouldn't reveal anything referring to the outside. Either their trying to play with my emotion's, or my mind is re-sculpting the simulation.

Then he charges. Without thinking, I drop to my knee's, and ignore him. I keep my eye's to my knee cap's, and don't look up at the sound's he's making.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see red, moving towards me. My brow's furrow in confusion, and I look up to see a decaying corpse, and a pool of blood chasing after me.

I can't say anything, but I choke on burning tear's. I get up, and step back. I hear a crunch.

And the next thing I know, I'm surrounded by piles of dead infected.

Everything start's buffering and flickering, like a signal gone wrong.

_Come on Tori, get me out of here!_

Then the room goes dark, and I find myself in a narrow hallway with open door's going all the way down, cracked concrete floor's and wall's, with flickering, dim light's. A hospital. A run down hospital, that is.

_She must of been trying to switch me to another simulation, but my stupid freaking mind messed this one up too._

I'm confused about where I am, because I don't remember ever going to a hospital.

"_Wha-_" I cut myself off, as I look into the room beside me. A person, young, thin, no hair, lay's in the hospital bed. A girl, I can tell by her features. Dead Daisy petal's fall from the decaying bouquet next to her bed side. Her heart rate is slow, but steady. I stay put in my spot, feet firmly planted, and look into the room's across the hall. They're empty. At least on this floor. Each door has a bio hazard sign next to it, in red instead of yellow,

I look around hesitantly, then walk inter her room. A glass wall with pull blind's separates my, and her view, from the other patient on the other side.

I look at the clip board attached to her bed.

_Ava Lee. 14 years. 5'8. 109 lbs._ I notice she's under weight, for her height. _'No shit, Celestine, look at her.' _

I do. Her elbow bones are bulging due to her thinness, and you can actually see her Adam's Apple, which is supposed to be invisible. I look at her slim arm's, and that's when I notice a clip on her IV is preventing her from waking up. I run to it and pull it off.

_'I don't care what this girl's problem is, but that clip wasn't supposed to be there if she wasn't-'_

I stop myself. If the last SiM involved my past, who say's this one doesn't?

_'But maybe...'_

Maybe She was.

I subconsciously drop the clip.

She was infected, and she was put into a cure coma. They didn't want her to wake up, because they knew what would happen if the cure didn't work.

* * *

I don't move for a few minutes. I'm scared. I'm fucking scared. Back in the Outside, movement or sound caused Runner's, Walker's, Or Clicker's to attack. Who know's what stage she was in when they injected her with a cure.

For all I know, she could be a Runner in the first phase, and if she wakes, the first thing she'll do is lunge for me.

I'm still deciding on whether or not there really is a cure. If she's still infected, it was only an antibiotic to slow the disease from spreading. If she's not, well, hip-hip hooray.

Her heart rate pick's up, and before I can grab any blunt object, her chest comes to life, and she leap's forward in the bed. She scream's, and I see blood coming out of her arm.

_'Damn me, why didn't I take her IV out?'_ I scold myself, feeling guilty.

_'Well, fuck, Runner's scream... Don't get ahead of yourself!'_ I come back to my careless self.

I look around for some sort of weapon, and I grab a vase with water in it. I don't know if the virus hates liquid, but I sure as hell know nobody likes glass in their brain.

She see's me and she back's up in fear. And I soften. Her eye's aren't red, but a dimming green. Her lip's are thin, but I could see that they could be thick and full of color if she was hydrated. She's so pale.

_And she's hyperventilating, you idiot._

"Hey, calm down, okay?" I set the vase down, run to her, and rub my hand on her back and press my other hand to her chest. I start taking deep breath's showing her how to inhale.

I can feel her starting to calm down, so I rip a part of the sheet off, and tie it tightly around her mid arm, cutting off circulation to the IV. I take the needle out, tearing the medical tape. Once I clean and wrap her arm, I untie the sheet shred, and let her now purplish lower arm, breathe.

And I let myself breathe.

"_Yeesh..._" I sit down on the edge of the bed.

There's a few moment's of awkward silence that poke my nerves.

"_Thanks..."_ I hear her say. The tone is almost like she couldn't believe I helped her. My brow's furrow.

"No problem. Except you scared the shit out of me." I look at her with no emotion in my face. That makes her laugh. It comes out dry, but sweet, like broken bell's.

I get up and get the pitcher of water, that I was actually thinking of hitting her in the head with. I hand it to her.

"Drink it. _All of it_. You're way too dehydrated." I tell her.

She look's at me then to the water, and sniff's it, like she's checking for poison.

"I just woke you up from coma, saved you're life, and you think I'm going to poison you? Wow... I'm really hurt." I give her a small glare, telling her to get on with it. And she does.

While she's drinking, a sound like broken glass echoes through the hall's. We both look up.

I run to the door and close it as fast and quietly as I can. I lock it. I turn toward's her and put my finger to my lip's. I motion for her to keep drinking. If we're gonna get out of here, she'll need it.

I dig through drawer's in the metal cabinet's. I find a duffle bag, and throw it on the floor. I pack anything I can find, and any type of antihistamines and narcotics I can find. Needles, gauze, tape, scissors, towels, and extra clothing. I open a cabinet and a sealed plastic package falls out, with a thud on the counter.

I hear a screech down the hall. _Shit._

I quietly open the bag, and in it I find an old, but clean orange T-shirt, and a pair of jean's. Sneaker's, and, _get this_, finger cut off gloves. I smile. These must of been her's. I bring them over to her.

"Put those on. Don't worry I wont look, but we need to get out of here."

"I don't even know your name." She says, like she won't trust me until I tell her.

"Celestine." I say lamely.

"Nova." she say's.

I scoff, and my voice become's serious. "Don't lie, your names Ava Lee."

"I know what my name is, but your name mean's Nova." she say's. I don't turn around and ask her anything, just in case she's already changing.

And right now, I really don't care what my name mean's. She step's beside me, fully dressed, and help's me start packing thing's. She open's a drawer and gasp's.

Inside it is a gun. I laugh out loud.

"Jack Pot! I call it! Unless you know how to shoot a gun. Do you?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "If you ever need to shoot something, just press the trigger, and aim for the head." She nod's. I grab the extra ammo, and load it, then put it on safety. I hope the barrel's been cleaned.

"Who's in the other room?" she asks.

"I don't know. I only got here, and focused on you, since you're room wasn't locked up. Whoever's over there is either the opposite gender, or it's empty." I say. "Anyway, I'd thought you know."

"I don't. I don't remember anything after I caught the virus." She looks at me.

"So did you get bit, or was it one of those god forsaken disease spreading tracker's?" I ask. But I don't complete the last word because I'm amazed at what's coming out of my mouth. _I remember something. Not everything, but at least something._ I feel even more confident.

"I got bit. A group of kid's were along with me. We were migrating south, when we went into a dead zone."

"What were you bitten by?" I want to know how much of the virus she took in, so I know how long she's been here.

She look's at me like she's wasted her breath even talking to me. "You don't know about the Infected?" she ask's, wild eyed.

"I know about the Zeke's, dummy, I wan't to know what phase your attacker was in."

"A Stalker." She barely whisper's.

"What?" I can't believe her. She look's up at me.

"Zeke's are only in that stage for two day's until they become Bloater's. Jesus Christ, where were you when you got bitten?" I whisper yell.

"Alton. We were all staying at my Uncles for shelter, but he somehow got infected, and we ran from the house. There's a lot of under ground shelter's there, and underground river's, so we were down in a vacant sewer... Wait, how do you know so much?" she explain's, then asks.

I ignore her question. "You've been here for three year's. So, since 3012." I tell her.

"What are you talking about? I got bitten in 3004. So if I've been here for three year's, it's 3007." She look's at me, and I realize something.

_It was believed to be a homicide. Out of the bodies found, there were four dead. It's Friday the Eighteenth, Three Thousand and four, at 12:30 in the morning. This took place in a narrow neighborhood off of 4th and Alvernon. Police reference that this was a similar homicide to an incident that happened in 2798. A husband and father of 2 brutally killed his wife and 2 children, and later committed suicide. His niece and nephew were to believed to be either escaped or killed as well due to blood evidence, but their bodies were never found in the house, and no belongings of them were found during the search_.

_Oh My God._

I run to the other side of the room, and rip the blind's open.

There on the other side of the glass, right in front of our faces, is a male Clicker. Without the cure in a gas form that's coming out of the vent's in the next room, it's obvious he would be more than just a Bloater by now.

I hear a sob come from Ava.

"Tavius Lee..." she whisper's, as she read's off of the clip board. She start's bawling.

Her brother.

The nephew.

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

_**And DONE! There's another chapter! I'm writing chapter six right now, so make sure to check in tomorrow! I really hope you guy's are enjoying this. Because I am. I think it's going pretty good! I've picked out some good remixes and music to listen while reading, and I got goose bump's, like five times. But anyway, IM SORRY FOR STUPID CLIFFHANGER! I HATE THEM TOO! But it only makes it more exciting to wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Luv ya Insurgent's!**_

_**~TheDashWriter**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Divergent**_

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

I woke up screaming.

They're real. I was real. The Outside is real.

Ava has to be real. But if it was 3007, that was the past. She's probably in her twenties, if she didn't die.

I look over to see Tori plugging the extension cord back in. That's what woke me up. _She shut down the entire system_. I hesitate to get up, but I'm freaking out.

My mind takes me back to reality.

I was in a simulation.

I was taking my aptitude test.

I was worried about my result's.

After this, I know I'm not Abnegation.

Tori run's over, grab's me by my arm, and start's ushering me out.

"Wait,_ stop it_! What were my result's!?" I yank my arm away. I know she's Dauntless, but I'm taller than her, and I definitely out weigh this 30 year old woman.

"You can not tell anyone about this. Not your parent's, not your sibling's, friends, anyone. Do you hear me?" she put's her hand's on my cheek's. I step back.

I'm getting pissed off. "What were my resu-."

"You're result's," she cut's me off, "Were inconclusive." She sigh's. What does she mean_ inconclusive?_

"_What_?" I whisper.

"They call it Divergent. You are in danger. Divergent's aren't safe, especially kind's like you. Before, I didn't care, and I skipped the fact that you're one of the few direct Outsider's in the city, and I should of known. But you cannot trust anybody-"

"There are other's?" I get a tinge of excitement, despite everything that's going on.

"Hundred's." I try to ask a question but she continues. "Listen to me. You aren't safe. The only way you'll survive, is if you choose a safe faction, and hide in it. If you ever go under a simulation, you can't let anyone know your aware of that fact. Go along with it, and play dumb." she explain's.

"What did I get?" After she said, _especially ones like me,_ I'm scared.

She looks at me with somewhat pity, and answer's. "Erudite, Amity, Candor, Abnegation, and Dauntless." She names every faction. She turn's toward the door.

I can't breathe. She has to be lying. _That's impossible._

"What am I supposed to do at the Choosing Ceremony? The test is supposed to tell us, we're supposed to trust the te-" she grab's my shoulder's and shakes me.

"The Test. Didn't. Work. On. You."

I go silent.

"As far as anyone know's, you got Abnegation. Because that is what I manually entered..." she throw's my bag out the back door.

"You are going to go home, and tell your parent's the serum made you sick, and I sent you on you're way early." She direct's me.

I walk out, and she shut's the door behind me. I lean on it, and take everything in.

I feel pathetic.

I've never felt this weak before in my life.

I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

_My God, I'm crying._ I've never cried.

I wipe it off, and pull myself together. I grab my bag and turn left.

I start walking down the alley, behind the Hub.

And I'm amazed at what I see.

There sitting on the pavement is a boy. He must be another Divergent, if he's being sent home.

He's in grey clothes. He get's up and start's walking in my direction, looking at the pavement.

And that's when we see each other.

_Gale._

* * *

It took us a half an hour to sneak on one of the Dauntless train's to get to the Amity field's. After we saw each other in the alley way, our eye's did the talking, and we stayed silent.

We sit on a hilly top, in the wheat field's. The other tester's are supposed to stay at the Hub for another few hour's, so we decide to stay here for a little bit.

The sun is setting, and it give's everything a yellowish, and orange tint, and the sky is no longer a cloudy grey, but a mix of pink, red and purple. It's hotter in Amity, so I took my wool sweater off, and let my hair down, leaving my arm's bare, and a bit of by upper chest showing, a strict violation of the Abnegation rules.

I lay on my back, my arm's propping me up, and I look into the sinking sun, and let the soft wind whip my hair around once in a while.

I look at my friend, without him knowing. Gale is sitting up, and set's both his arm's on his left knee that's bent. Half of his face is shadowed, but the other half is illuminated, his tan skin glowing, and green eye's squinted, from the light. He chew's on the side of his mouth, and he bites his lip.

I sit up and continue to stare at him.

He notices, and look's at me. "What?"

"You know what." I reply, giving him a knowing glare.

He sigh's, and look's away from my face, not wanting to break the awkward silence.

But I want to. "What are we going to do?" I ask, referring to our Divergence. He hasn't confirmed it out loud, but I know he is.

"What we've been talking about doing for ten year's. I thought it was obvious." His tone get's a little dark, and that tick's me off.

I look at him, somewhat disgusted. "This changes _everything,_ Gale. We can't just choose any faction we want to now. We aren't safe anymore."

"You're wrong. It doesn't change anything." he say's, and I begin to argue, but he cut's me off.

"Dammit, Celestine! We've been talking about leaving Abnegation for ten years! Ten. Years!" He get's up and continues. "If any goddamn loyal citizen knew, we'd be labeled as faction traitor's before we knew it! And what have we kept on doing? You said you're sibling's knew. My parent's definitely know. We've been in danger our entire life's! And now, all the sudden you care?!" he yell's, as he motion's us with his hand's, and as I get up.

"That's not true!" I shout back.

He step's forward, and grab's me by the shoulder's. I get scared of how he's acting, and try to yank away from his grasp, but he has an iron grip.

"Yes it is! You of _all_ people should know that! People in you're own faction, have treated you as an outcast, because you weren't born into this god forsaken hell hole!" His voice lower's, but his voice is still strong, and loud.

"And is that my fault?! I didn't ask to be placed into the system! I didn't ask to be given the marks!" I hit my fist's against his chest, but he doesn't let go.

"If you've wanted to leave so bad, _Gale_..." I use his name as an insult, "Why did you pass you're FD test?" At that, his grip loosen's, and I take a step back away from him.

I feel tear's prick in my eye's. We've yelled at each other before. But we've never fought.

He look's down, and open's his mouth, but no sound comes out. He look's mad, confused, sad. He's beyond mad, he's angry. His eye's are glossy, and he refuses to look at me for a few long minutes.

When he does, he has an answer. "The same reason you did. We were young. We didn't know as much as we do know. I don't know if you're administer told you all the thing's mine told me, but I'm not going to let my Divergence get into the way of my freedom. We'd be safe in any faction. Maybe not Erudite, but tomorrow, I'm leaving with or without you. I'd rather have you with me, but we're eighteen. I can't force you to leave. But I want you to think about your self. And I want you to know, that you belong anywhere, but here."

I look to the ground to my right, not at anything particular, but I just can't look at him. I mentally thank the wind for blowing my hair in my face, so he can't see my eye's.

"Look at me." He say's. I ignore the urge to run into his arm's, and tell him that I know, but I'm mad, because I know he's right. I'm mad, because I'm stubborn.

"Look at me." He say's again. Not impatiently, but a in a sense of panic. And I scold myself. _Stupid feeling's._

I turn around, and put my hand's to my ear's, and tugging on my hair. I sink to the ground, and I let a sob escape my mouth.

I hear his shoes dividing the sea's of wheat, as he run's toward me, out of my gaze. His arm's wrap around me, from the side, and pull's me into him.

"Hey..." He shushes me. "It's OK. Hey, Look at me." He hold's my chin, and at first I hesitate to open my eye's, but when I do, he rest's his forehead against mine.

I let a tear stream down my cheek, and as he cup's my face, he wipes it away with his thumb.

"We're gonna be okay." He reassures me with a small smile. I return it, and we both stand up.

My hand's are on his chest, and they slink up and wrap around his neck, as we elope each other in an embrace.

And we stand there for a while. Until we realize that if our parent's are going to believe that we got sick from the serum, we have to keep our original promise to our administer's, and go home.

* * *

Physical affection is forbidden in public, in Abnegation. But all we know, is that we won't be Abnegation tomorrow.

We hold hand's as we walk. All the way from Amity, to Abnegation.

We're at the border's, and we see a group of Dauntless. Dauntless tester's, that is.

We snatch our hand's away from each other, and I scold myself for leaving my hair down. At least I put my sweater back on.

They have their back's to us, and their standing on the corner of an alley way of a torn down building. They're talking loudly, and I'm trying to lighten my footstep's on the pavement, trying not to be noticed.

_'Wait a second...'_ I realize something. I just want to ask. _Why aren't they at the Hub?_

If I look like a twenty year old, let's try something out. It might work, if Gale doesn't open his mouth.

"Hey, why aren't you kid's at the Hub?" I ask in a strict tone.

They turn around and look like a deer in headlight's.

A boy with bronze skin, and green eye's turn's around, along with two girl's. One has a shaven head, and the other has auburn hair and hazel eye's.

"_Busted_..." The boy murmur's. He's replied with a smack on the head from the girl with a shaven head.

"Idiot. Go ahead and give it away now, will ya?" She say's sarcastically.

"Lynn, _that hurt..."_ he say's rubbing his head.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I ask again. I lace my hand's together, and cross them a bit, pretending to be impatient. Abnegation folk's have soft tone's, but right now I sound like some bad ass Candor.

And Gale know's it. He look's at me and give's me a toothy grin. He know's I'm screwing with them.

So he decides to play along.

The girl with ginger hair decides to speak up, while the other two are taking turn's slapping each other. May I add, the girl, causing whines to come from the boy.

"Um, we girl's decided to leave with him. The serum made him sick, so he got released early, and we had already gotten our test's administered, so we left with him..." She offer's a shy smile.

"_She must think your ex Dauntless..._Cause that girl is scared as_ shit..._" Gale mutter's under his breath, only loud enough for me to hear.

But I'm focusing on the boy. He was released early. He must be Divergent then. Even though I was just introduced to this whole Divergence thing, I feel like I know almost everything about it. I may not be an expert, but Hey, one of my result's was Erudite.

The boy is looking at us fretfully, and back at the girl with red hair. He's hiding something from his friend's.

_Yup_. Definitely Divergent.

I notice he takes a step back, but I'm a little distracted. I hear a soft ringing in my ear. It's annoying.

But something takes all of our attention off of each other. We all turn around, due to us all being on the street, when they approached us.

We all hear a distant scream. Scream's, that it.

The ground shakes, causing all of us to fall. Gale pull's me up, and tighten's a grip as we hear a the sound of ice cracking.

Then the siren's go off. It's distant, but we all can definitely hear it. _What the hell?_

One of the girl's begin's to panic.

"Marlene, hey calm down. It's probably just an accident over at Amity. There's nothing to worry about." The boy say's.

The girl with the shaven head speak's up.

"If they were siren's from Amity, we wouldn't be hearing them right no-" she's cut off with an explosion going off in the distance, causing us all to cover our ear's.

We all stand near each other and take a few step's down the street, not knowing what will happen next.

We hear more screaming coming not from around here, but maybe somewhere in the corner of Abnegation. Or the Factionless.

Gale grab's my arm, pulling me back. _Amity...Amity...Amity. _

_Oh God No._

"Nobody move." I say.

"What?" They say in unison.

"The road is shaking and every time we hear a boom, that crack in the ash fault is getting bigger down the road. You said it could of been problem's at Amity, well you're right. Amity control's the water and gas flow's in the pipes below us. Something bad is going on outside of Amity, past the wall. And whatever it is, it's causing the pipes to spark and explode." I stare at the road, and the siren's continue to scream.

_"Oh shit." _The boy says.

"Oh _Wow._ I didn't even get to chose Dauntless, and I'm standing on a ticking mine field..." The girl, Lynn, I think say's.

Another explosion goes off. And this time, we can all see the flames come up behind a building.

"We're gonna have to make a run for it. We're only gonna be safe inside a building, and off the street..." Gale say's.

I stay silent, still staring at the road ahead of us. I take a step back, and I hear the ash fault cracking.

"_Celestine_... You better not be thinking what I think your thinking." Gale warn's.

"You know me to well." I state, and smirk, not looking at him.

"Well, now we're fucked." He states back, his arm's thrown up. He might be right...

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Marlene start's raising her voice.

I take a bigger step back, and see which way the ash fault cracks. It open's up bigger than all the other time's I moved, and I hold my breath in panic.

But it open's up to the left, and it has been slanting that way the entire time.

"I want all you guy's to run as fast as you can to you're right, and follow Gale. Gale, you remember that abandoned trading house we used to play in?" I suddenly remember the building we passed the other day on the bus off of Mitchell Flyer.

"Well, yeah, but the factionless burned it down 4 year's ag-" I cut him off.

"There was a concrete basement under the structure, there is in every building. The entrance was near where we found the mocking jay pin, okay? Go there." I instruct him.

* * *

_**(Oh Yes I did. ****)**_

* * *

"Okay." He look's at the group of Dauntless, and motion's for them to follow him.

They run a yard or two, when the ash fault open's up a foot away from me, smoke coming out.

They all stop, and look at me, pleading and wondering if I'm coming.

"I'll meet you there!" I yell. I hear them running, and I take a deep breath, and wait a few second's.

I slant my body to my right, and the crack start's slanting the way I'm moving. _Crap._

_'We're gonna have to make a run for it.'_ Gale's word's come to me. And he's right.

I keep slanting away, but I don't stop.

I run.

* * *

A blast goes off, deafening me for a few minutes as I keep going, but I trip and fall. I keep looking down, breathing but I keep wanting to go on. I see red in the corner of my eye. And I get lost in _de'ja vu_ for probably a whole five minutes. Where did I see that before?

My aptitude test. I sigh and mutter, _"Lord Help Me." _

With another shake, I add,_ "-And please get me the hell out of here!"_

I get up and turn the corner, and see the burnt, ugly, but somewhat safe haven. Once I get there, I bang on the wooden top with my fist's.

"Open it, you dip shit!" I hear a girl call inside.

At that, the door fly's open, nearly hitting me in the head. I'm met with green eye's once again, and the Dauntless boy grab's my waist, and pull's me down inside, causing me to yelp in pain fitting through the tight space, just as another explosion goes off. He cover's me as some of the flame's flash above the opening. Behind him, Gale reaches up and pull's the square door shut. And with that, I allow myself to flop to the floor, face down.

Apparently so does the Dauntless kid. Because he fall's right on top of me. Not long enough before Gale pull's him off of my back, and sit's me up, examining if I have and injuries. I swat his hand's away.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Okay?" I say wiggling my hand's around my face, showing I'm well able to act retarded, much more, move without pain.

The other's start to giggle, but he grab's one of my swatting hand's, pull's the sleeve down a little, to reveal a big slash below my upside wrist.

"_Damn_." I mutter.

"No you're not." He say's, then rip's a part of his lower shirt off and wrap's it tightly around it.

"Thank You Dr. Leroy, for that sophisticated surgery." I joke.

He smiles. "You know what? I am _so_ smart. Maybe I should join the noses." He dramatically wonder's.

"Wait, you guy's are tester's?" The Dauntless ask in unison.

"Yeah..." We drag on.

"Then why'd you ask us why we aren't at the Hub?" The girl with red hair ask's. "Shouldn't _you_ be?" The other add's.

"Forget that! I wanna know why she isn't ex-Dauntless, if she has tattoo's!" The boy ask's.

I look down and see that my sleeve's are rolled down, revealing my hundred row's of inked number's.

_Shit._

* * *

_**UPDATING! Okay, school year is almost ending, and since I'm homeschooled, I'm behind. And my math teacher keep's putting temporary zero's on assignment's until I get them done, so every time I get back to an A, she mark's it down back to an F. FUUUUUCK!**_

_**Anyway, my brother keep's badgering me to give him the answer's since he's more behind then I am, and I actually get work done instead of playing videogames all day, and talking to his DEFIANCE and GTA buddies. Dipshit.**_

_**SO! If you guy's don't start reviewing, I'm gonna not update!**_

_**JK lol, I'd never do that. I write for my amusment. Not for your's, since NO ONES REVIEWING! 8P**_

_**Sigh.**_

**_Okay. THE HUNGER GAMES! Yes, my precious, I included mockingjay pin. NONE OF YOU KNOW MY PLOT! MWAHAHAHA MY GLORIOUS PLOT!_**

**_So, anyway, not only is this a crossover for WWZ, it's also for The Hunger Games, Maze Runner, The Last of Us, Silent Hill's, Walking Dead, and other stuffies!_**

**_I WILL GIVE YOU CLUE AND HINT! AND SNEAK PEEK!_**

_Dr. Ava Paige (Maze Runner) (No, Not Ava Lee, My Character.) is supposed to be Jeanine Matthew's ANCESTOR! CUE THE DAMN CHOIR MUSIC! So, that gives an explanation for horrid event's that's going to happen. You guy's are probably confused as fuck, but it make's me giggly like an evil idiot. Whoa-hohohohohohahahaha... Hahemmm... *Sniggers*._

**_Enough with my bullshit! Plz wait for next chapter! Four will be introduced once again! HAHAHAHA! No smut. No fluff. Just humor and hatred at the origin. YAY ME! _**

**_Okay, cool song's I found. Theme song for next book, will be Give Us a Little Love ~ Fallulah REMIX. Also, who likes TIESTO AND MARTIN GARRIX?! THE ONLY WAY IS UP, INSURGENT'S! _**

* * *

_**▲RΣ▲ LØ§T**_


End file.
